


Coffee Shop Conversations.

by tashawrites



Category: BLACKPINK, Dreamcatcher - Fandom, Hotshot, Kpop - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Ha Sungwoon lives an idyllic life with a company he built up from nothing , a family he loves and has support him. A group of friends he adores and a boyfriend Daniel who looks after his every need. What happens when he bumps into his ex boyfriend. Will he risk the life he's built up for himself for the man he once considered the love of his life.





	Coffee Shop Conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a random fic that came to me one night but took a couple more to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit: The way i set out the dialogue is a bit weird, and may be a bit jarring but nonetheless i hope you understand it and like the story. (Cause i'm too lazy and proud to change it)

“You’re so boring” the florist and manager comment to the shop owner. The woman had taken off her work apron and swapped her flats for some strapless stilettos. Her hair was down and flowing past her shoulders, she wears a figure hugging black mini dress ready to go out. 

However, her good friend and owner of the very popular flower shop found on the very high street, was still adding some finishing some last touches to an arrangement. Despite having three other employees, the male liked to be very hands on with his work.

“If being good at my job, makes me boring then I’m boring”the strawberry blonde male's answer is very deadpan.

‘That’s what I said” the brunette replies very childishly. 

“Shut up”

“You’re much better when you have a few shots in you” the taller woman teases as she squeezes the cheek of the shorter man. She watches him with a fondness that cam with the decades of friendship that they had.

"You know very well I can’t handle my liquor” 

It was very well known to those who knew Ha Sungwoon the best. His group of friends liked to joke that his little frame made him more susceptible to getting shit faced quicker than most of his peers. He became looser, his Inhibitions lost, and he became much flirter. 

"But you’re much cuter when you’re on the bottle”, the manager teases her superior, ignoring the finishing touches he was doing to his work.

“Jeez you make me sound like a drunk”

Sungwoon swats Yoohyeon, he briefly catches sight of her outfit. It was a little tight black number that fit her in all the right places. They were both going to a friend's engagement drinks celebration at their local pub, but she was a little over dressed for that.

“Oh no, drunks can actually handle their drinks” the brunette jokes. “That’s… not true, that’s why they’re drunks” the store owner counters impassively, gaining a slap on his back from his sheepish friend. 

"Yoo-Yoo leave me alone, the stupid is contagious” Sungwoon knew the woman was hovering around to pressure him to hurry up. But Sungwoon was a perfectionist, he put his all in work and wanted to show that.

"Stupid huh” moving quickly, the taller woman reaches for her friend's arm pulling it behind his back and pining his body onto the work surface. 

“Let me go”

“Tell me I have nice tits and I will” Yoohyeon makes her childish request, whilst tickling her sensitive friend. 

“I can’t lie, you know that”

“You little punk, tell me I have nice tits or else!” Yoohyeon half laughs and half demands from her friend who struggles in her grip. 

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll put a finger up your ass, and make you like it” Yoohyeon makes an empty threat, continuing to tickle her best friend. 

“Okay that’s enough Yoo-Yoo, we limit ourselves at the light molestation threats" a sweet male voice interrupts the joking. Taking the woman's slender arms off of Sungwoon and pulling her away, Choi Junhyuk saves his boss from his manager's pin down move. 

The tall, dark skinned and slender male. Was bigger than Yoohyeon and easily able to over power her. All with a wide, charming and dazzling smile, and beautiful piercing eyes. 

“If you weren’t my oldest friend, I would have fired your or fought you back by now” now it was Sungwoon's turn to make empty threats. 

Yoohyeon was one of the main reasons his business had done so well, she was smart. Her business degree had come in useful, she was good on the business side of things and even better. She was the balance that Sungwoon needed, his passion and reputation bought customers coming. Together they had built up the Flower Float florist shop from nothing to something successful. 

“Just hurry up, we have a celebration to get to” Yoohyeon turns her attention from the tall, tanned and handsome employee to her friend. She fluffs through his hair affectionately. 

“To Yoon Jisung” the group of friends had met up after their jobs to celebrate a special occasion. Old school friends for over a decade, they had still kept in contact with each other and were still pretty much inseparable.

Sungwoon, Yoohyeon and old friends Yoon Ji Sung, his now fiancée Kim Jisoo and their old college friend Noh Taehyun. All gathered around their favourite booth at their local pub, they all raise up their glasses for a toast.

“You succeeded in shooting above your weight with the lovely Kim Jisoo and are now engaged” Taehyun jokes gaining laughs from the group. 

“You little cretin”, the newly engaged man counters. 

“Truth be told when we were kids, we all thought he would be the spinster of the group” Yoohyeon joined the roasting session. 

“Tables have turned haven’t then Ms single forever Kim Yoohyeon” 

"Actually she’s dating Junhyuk” getting revenge for being pinned down at work, Ha Sungwoon exposes the little secret he knew. 

“No way!” Jisoo pipes up shocked, she gasps. 

“He’s too handsome and nice for her” her fiancé adds, with a mischievous smile, getting the middle finger from the tall brunette. 

“How the hell do you know that?” Yoohyeon confronts her friend and boss. 

"I saw you tonguing him down at the back of St Paul’s church before little Nana’s christening” Sungwoon recalls searching for the woman only to be surprised by what he had seen. He had kept it a secret because Yoohyeon herself hadn't announced it, but for some reason he felt like prettily announcing her secret. It's not like their clique would disapprove. 

“My daughter's christening?” Taehyun scoffs, the single father wasn’t offended, more so he was shocked. 

“Congratulations Jisoo for snatching the least eligible bachelor in town. They say opposites attract” Yoohyeon quickly changes the subject, nor forgetting to get a little jab in at her fiend. 

“I can’t believe you’re getting married” 

“Me neither, but I couldn’t imagine myself doing this with anyone else” Jisung answers, he watches the purple haired woman by his side. The beautiful woman who had walked into his life during the ugliest chapter, she had been a god send to him.

“Me neither” his fiancée answers, a grin spread across her face, stars in her eyes as she looks at her future husband.

“Cute” Taehyun comments, sardonically.

“No seriously, jokes aside. I’m super happy for you” Yoohyeon decides to finally be a bit more genuine. Hooking arms with Jisung, she reaches for Jisoo's hand. The newly engaged pair watch all their friends fondly. 

“I’m happy for all of us” Jisung couldn't help but feel a little contemplative, after all their group of friends had gone through a lot but seemed to be doing well. 

“We’re in the best times of our lives” Taehyun had to admit, this was the most peaceful and happy times that they had gone through together. 

"It seems that everyone is doing well, whether it’s romantically or money wise"Yoohyeon adds, getting a little emotional thinking about it.

"To the beautiful Kim Jisoo and the- our friend Yoon Jisung” the group laugh at the obvious attempt to tease their friend. 

“Cheers” 

The group toast to the engagement of two people who seemed to belong together, their happiness was a virus that worked to infect anyone that came in contact with it.

“Did I ever tell that you looked like Bugs Buddy?” 

Drunk the strawberry haired florist was in the passenger's seat of the comfortable Range Rover. It was big, sturdy and comfortable, looked ''tis owner and it seemed to glide down the city's vacant Night streets. 

“What?”

 

"Bud’s Bunny”

The drunk man repeats for his sober and confused boyfriend who sits in the driver's seat, eyebrow quieted up. Watching his lover in the corner of his eye, the brunette had been working long and hard. He had gotten home to an empty house and remembered his boyfriend had plans. 

Hours later he received a slurred call from his boyfriend claiming he needed chauffeuring home, and like the whipped man that he was. The tall brunette with the broad shoulders, had rushed over to the bar, given a short congratulations and picked up the drunk male. 

“No it's-"

"BUGS BUDDY”

The drunk man loudly interrupts his boyfriend with the incorrect, correction. Daniel laughs, he can't help it. He always found his boyfriend cute. But now he found the older man cute and funny.

“Do you mean Bug's bunny?” 

“Ooh yes! You’re bun's buggy!!” The older of the two very confidently and incorrectly goes with it. The younger male laughs and just goes with it, he stops at the red light and turns to face his endearing and sloppy partner.

“Show me your teeth” 

The younger male does as is instructed and shows his teeth, a smaller set of teeth complimented with a larger row, with two even bigger teeth protruding. They turned a somewhat scary looking man into the most adorable creature on this earth, they were his boyfriend's favourite rabbit teeth, his weakness. 

“Your teeth are so pretty” 

“Careful, my breath stinks”

The driver warns his passenger as he leans over as best he can to inspect the teeth in the dim car light. 

“Sour cream and onion” 

“You have a keen nose”

Instead of a healthy home made dinner, Daniel had decided to pig out on snacks. Mainly his favourite flavour Pringles, Dairy Milk bars and Cherry Tango. With Sungwoon out of the house, no one would be there to nag him, so he took advantage of his boyfriend's absence. But forgot to brush away the evidence before coming to pick up his older lover. 

“Kang Diddily Danny” 

“Yes babe”

Daniel laughs at his silly new nickname, he starts to drive again but watching his boyfriend in the corner. He was merry, the smile on his face, he was loose and relaxed and a little agitated. 

“No, no, no. Don’t undo your seat belt”

Daniel warns the older man who seemed to be trying to reach over to him, but for reason was struggling, probably the drunkenness making a bigger problem out of something that pneumatic it needed to. 

 

“If I don’t then how can I kiss you?"

The smaller man asks so that his partner's heart flutters. Even now two years into their relationship, hearing such words had an effect on him. 

“We’re nearly home, practice a little patience” 

“How can I be patient when you look so fucking good?”

Although Sungwoon doesn’t unbuckle his belt, he does continue his flirting. His attempt to seduce his boyfriend, well he didn’t really have to try all that hard. Daniel was down for whatever the older wanted from him, within reason. While he wasn’t drifting was reasonable, but afterwards could be.

“Just wait for me”

“Okay, sssshhh”

“SSSSHHH Ha Sungwoon”

The driver smiles fondly at the older man's drunken talk, Sungwoon probably wouldn't remember any of this, as was his habit. Daniel had to wonder if it was on purpose or not 

 

"Am I your bride?”

The tipsy man questions his boyfriend, as the larger male carries his small frame across the threshold of their shared loft apartment. 

“Something like that”  
“Did you sober up a bit?” 

Daniel, checks on the older man. Carefully putting him down on their pull out sofa. Most of Sungwoon's body comfortably fits on the foot of the sofa. He reaches for the younger and pulls him on top of him into an embrace. 

“Being in your arms, I feel safe”

“Good”

The two share a warm moment, in each other's arms. Stroking and feeling, through hair, down backs, down arms. Affectionate touches, they were so used to each other's bodies. Sungwoon used to the weight of the younger male and his perfect frame on top of him. 

“Why are you so bloody big and tall?”

“Why didn’t God make me big and tall?”

Sungwoon always had complaints about this. Being the older of the two, he wished to tower of his boyfriend once. He wished to have arms that could swallow his partner into embrace, but he supposed that would have to be in an alternative reality.

“She made it so that you could fit into my arms”

“Ewwww” 

Daniel laughs in response to his boyfriend's response as he playfully shoves him to the side. He knew his size, and he knew he couldn't lie on his partner too long without causing him any hurt. 

“You didn’t like it” 

“It’s too sweet, my teeth might end up rotting”

Sungwoon was tipsy but sobering up, he was getting his normal reflexes back, he wasn’t the sappy type. He wasn't mushy but Daniel was, and sometimes it worked on him, but others could be laughed off. 

“Can’t have that; I like your teeth” 

“I like yours” 

Sungwoon lays on his side, he reaches to play with Daniel's lips to expose his teeth. He watches the man's mouth fascinated, as if he hadn't seen those very lips and teeth thousands of times before. 

“Your lips are pretty”  
“Your face is pretty”

Daniel who had been watching his partner pretty closely, compliments the face he liked. The face he had liked from the minute he had laid eyes on. He remembers it like it was yesterday, they were at a music festival. And through the crowds of people, the smaller man's face shone out to him. 

Sat up on the shoulders of his friend Jisung, the two were dancing to Foreign DJ with an intensity that caught the attention of those around them. Daniel's eyes were immediately glued to the pale faced man with pretty pink lips. 

“Are you flirting with a drunk man?”

“I’m flirting with my drunk man” 

Daniel corrects his boyfriend, before cupping his smaller face his some what larger palms. Eyes connected with his partners, the intention was clear and Sungwoon wasn’t stopping him, so he took it as a green light. 

Leaning in, Daniel slowly places a soft but urgent kiss on the lips of his love. Gripping onto the younger man's broader shoulders, the smaller man presses his lips onto his partner's accepting the kiss. 

Very quickly the two are in the swing of things. Daniel puckers and parts his own lips. He slides his tongue across his lover’s lips, to part the older's lips. He pokes and prods until eventually Sungwoon opens his mouth and allows entry. Very quickly Daniel takes advantage and slips his tongue inside of the man's wet and warm mouth. 

Sungwoon gasps, allowing the man's tongue to glide inside his. The brunette expertly coaxes out his older lover's tongue. Cupping his face, Daniel pulls the smaller man into his arms and deeper into the kiss. The deeper the kiss the more touching. Sungwoon's hands slide up Daniel's shirt feeling at the younger man's defined and rock hard abs. 

“We need to stop” 

“Stop? Why stop when it feels good”

Daniel was the first too pull away. He thinks he's come to his senses. Not wanting to take advantage of Sungwoon's drunken state. He didn’t want them to do something that Sungwoon would forget. But the way Sungwoon had his legs wrapped around Daniel's waist, he was starting to doubt that a little bit. 

“I don’t want to take advantage of a drunk man”

“Oh shut up and kiss me before I make you regret it”

Sungwoon grinds down into his lover’s crotch, dry humping into submission. He leans in to kiss his lover, this time more hotly and passionately. Giving Daniel no doubt, this was something neither of them would be able to forget. Daniel spreads his lover's legs wide open and obliges by bucking down into his crotch, humming back. 

"That smells delicious” 

The strawberry blonde male exclaims as soon as the sweet smell hit his nostrils. The florist had been woken up by his alarm clock for an early morning, as per usual. He woke up a little worse for wear, after all that he had drunk from the night before. 

Sungwoon hadn’t been planning to drink as much as he did, but he had been caught out in some drinking games. The victim of his clique of his friends, and in the end he had to be fetched by his boyfriend. It hadn’t been the worst condition he had ever been in, but still he woke up with the driest of mouths and the iffiest of tummies. 

However the smell floating from outside of his room, it was enough to win his attention straight away. When Sungwoon first started drinking, he was never a fan of any kinds of food whilst hungover. But his hunky boyfriend who was noticeably missing from their bed room, was probably in the next room cooking up something that his partner would like. 

After a quick shower and change into his work clothes, Sungwoon had rushed out to the kitchen area. To be greeted to the sight of their kitchen island, decorated in his bright, delicious smelling foods.

“Your favourite hang over cure” 

“Rice and carrot soup”

Daniel serves up the food to his older boyfriend, his pink apron around his slender waist. It totally adds a bit of charm to him, balancing his navy blue dress trousers, brown work moccasins and light blue work shirt that clung to his toned and muscular upper body. 

“Oh my god, I just emotionally nutted”

“Emotional nutting?” 

The boyfriends have a little bit of a playful exchange. Daniel watches the older man with a certain fondness that even now Sungwoon couldn’t get used to. He didn’t feel he deserved it, to be loved as much as he knew he was. Daniel, wasn’t the type to hide his emotions, he wore them on his sleeve for everyone to see. 

“Yes, it means I exploded with feelings in my chest”  
“That’s good to hear, now take a seat and get something to eat”

Daniel half laughs at his boyfriend’s explanation. He kisses Sungwoon’s temple as the smaller male clings to him, wrapping his arms around his waste. Sungwoon must have still been a little drunk, he normally wasn’t this clingy when sober, not that the taller man had any complaints. 

“This smells delicious”

“Hopefully it tastes that way” 

Daniel knew how stubborn Sungwoon could be. If he was hungover, he was very unwilling to do anything for himself. He didn’t like to eat, and it could make him a little weak of health, but also crabby in personality. So he woke up a little earlier than his partner and prepared his favour hang over meal. 

“Hmmm delicious!”

“Good!”

Pleased the younger watches as the older man digs into the meal he had prepared so lovingly. The large carrot chunks in a soupy broth topped with some chicken chunks. It was the only meal Sungwoon could keep down when hungover, and so Daniel had prepared it with that in mind. 

“You not having some?” 

“I had breakfast already” 

Sungwoon pauses noticing the younger man hadn’t set up a plate for himself. Usually they had breakfast together, they talked about their days ahead and more often than not Daniel would have to plead with Sungwoon to be well behaved and treat his staff respectfully. 

“Without me?”

“Yeah well I knew I’d be busy, I have a long day today”

With lunch box in hand, Daniel prepares to make his way out of their shared apartment. He kisses his partner’s temples, before making his way for the exit. He smiles and waves at the older man who smiles back. His heart could burst watching Sungwoon like that, he seemed happy. Daniel liked to think that he was able to make the man he loved happy. 

“Make sure to text me”

“I will do, don’t worry” 

Daniel nods his head, he gives his boyfriend a reassuring look. They kept in contact with each other all day, it seemed to comfort Sungwoon and Daniel had no problems as far as that was concerned. Whatever would comfort his boyfriend he would try to do? 

Yoon San-ie.

Need. Caffeine, might murder your friend.

 

Sungwoon shudders a little. He had just made the orders for coffee/ tea run for the employees. San one of his employees, although very handsome had a very cold tsundere appearance. Imagining the hearing the text in his employee’s voice sends a little shudder down the man’s shoulders. 

Yoon San-ie.

 I’m not a killer, stop thinking I am.

Sungwoon:

I never said you were.

Yoon San-ie.

But you were thinking it. Stop it. I’m not a killer.

This wasn’t the first time San had bought this up without being anything being instigated. I guess all the teasing and ribbing done on the shop floor was starting to get to the boy with the razer focused gaze. 

Instead of bitch face, his resting face was affectionately called a murder face. San was moody and brooding most of the time, but there were other times where his intention was meant to make people feel uncomfortable. But the man had these dark intense eyes that just burned holes into a person’s psyche. 

Those that got to know soon found out that the young male was harmless, well overall he was harmless. He still had a filthy temper and had to be left alone in such cases. The only person he seemed weak for, and seemed to be able to curb his habits for his best friend Hojung. 

Everyone and their mothers knew that San was madly in love with the flower shop’s flower boy, well everyone but Hojung himself who had inadvertently friend zoned the man with the bitch face. Sungwoon can’t help but chuckle a little at the thought of the two, he thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t involved in a one side love. 

Well he had, but he hadn’t been the person who had been doing the desiring. Initially he had been clueless to his boyfriend’s feelings. So in a way Sungwoon related to Hojung, he was the type who needed things spelling out for him, he didn’t like to make assumptions. 

“Here you go sir”

“Thank you”

Sungwoon finally receives his order of drinks, reaching over the counter he takes the order from the pretty barista who had a smile plastered on her face. He couldn’t tell if it was a genuine one or service, but he was thinking of getting her to train her staff who needed to add some pep to their service.

“Ha Sungwoon??”

Tearing a familiar voice, the store owner turns around to see the face he hadn’t been expecting to see. It had been a while since he had seen said face, he looked just as handsome as he had years before. The face smiles at him, teeth gleaming, he looked happy. Friendly, as if they didn't have a tainted history. 

“It’s been a while Sungwoonie” 

The dark haired man, greets with a charm but somewhat restricted smile. He had such a princely air about him, but the look in his eyes, it was still the same as it had been in the past. He had the same mischievous look had the very first day they had met. 

“Is that all for you?” 

“I guess you must have been surprised”

Sungwoon wasn’t moving or speaking, the shock was a little much. It had been so long since he had last seen his ex, and things hadn’t ended on good terms. Actually it was far from it, and last Sungwoon had checked, the younger male had moved to the capital city to work for a firm there. They hadn’t ran into each other for almost three years, so he was a little shocked to see the taller slender male. 

“Hey, do you have any time” 

“I wanted to speak to you”

Minhyun starts to speak a little quieter, he wasn’t as friendly or buoyant has he had been in is greeting. Because he was asking something from someone, and he knew how to get his way, he knew just how to speak to convince those around him what he wanted, so he hadn’t changed in that respect. 

Honestly he hadn’t changed all that much, he looked a little more toned, and dressed smarter. From head to toe he was dressed in designer gear, a smart colourful mint jumper coupled with a pair of tight fitting Khaki pants and finished off with some name brand loafers that Sungwoon had seen on a fashion blog somewhere that he could never dream to afford. 

No. 

Right. Blunt as ever.

Minhyun is disappointed but not surprised. The way he had left things with the older man, it’s a wonder that the reaction hadn’t been harsher. He thanks his lucky stars that they were in public, that’s probably what was saving him from getting a verbal lashing right now. 

“I guess you really were surprised”. 

“But I think it would be good if we spoke”. 

“Maybe when you’re ready. I’m town on business”

Sungwoon is silent, the events of their relationship flashing before his eyes. He only half listens to his ex’s voice, there were a lot of overwhelming emotions. Emotions he had thought he had dealt with come to the surface and make it hard for him to even talk, so he lets the other man talk instead. 

“Well in a week’s time I’ll be back in the capital”

“Right now I’m just roaming around, I hoped I would run into you”

“Thankfully old habits die hard”

Minhyun confesses, he had been looking for Sungwoon. He didn’t have the smaller man’s number, and he didn’t live in the apartment they had once shared. He had returned to his home town and the first person he had wanted to see was his ex, he had some things to say. 

“Here. It’s my phone number”. 

“When you’re ready to talk. Call me”.

“I think it’s time we had a real talk”. 

Placing his work card in between the drinks that the florist had bought. Minhyun gives the smaller one last fond smile, before giving a shy wave and heading outside of the coffee shop. Leading Sungwoon to believe he had only come to the coffee shop in search of him, and that he really had wanted to Sungwoon, to go to such measures. 

“Look. I’m not saying I love Ramsay Bolton”

“He’s a dreadful little shit”

The short and slight florist tries to clarify before getting to his sweet point. With a few drinks of caffeine inside of him, the dark haired shorty was more in the mood to talk. Especially when talking about his favourite show, one that the whole staff had an opinion and were discussing whilst working. 

“He’s just awful”

“But, Theon killed two little farm boys”.

The staff were in the middle of discussing characters from their beloved programme and unsurprisingly, San enjoyed one of the most sadistic characters. He was arguing that although the man was a little sadistic, he added some value to the show, but he had some opposition. 

“And that makes it alright?” 

“It’s fine what Ramsay Bolton did to him?”

Junhyuk’s moral super hero couldn’t agree with San’s admiration of the character. Not that it changed his opinion of his friend at all, he knew in real life that San was harmless. But the ethical dilemma still presented itself and Junhyuk would have his say as far as that was concerned. 

“What? Messing him up mentally?”

“I think it’s a fair trade for what he did to those children”.

San’s response doesn’t please the older man at all. Hojung who was just watching on had said nothing in response, and Yoohyeon looked like she was thinking over the argument. Meanwhile behind the counter, Sungwoon was making the main arrangement for a baby shower. 

It was a very delicate process, but he was very focused on getting the job done. He was trying his best to ignore his employee’s chatter, normally he welcomed the talking. If the shop was lively, it made their shop more approachable to customers, but today it was pissing him off a little. 

“I’ll have to agree with murder face on this”.

“That’s not my name”. 

Yoohyeon finally speaks up, ignoring the smaller man’s protest. She continues to work on her own arrangement though. She knew what Sungwoon was like when they got distracted and let their talk get in the way of productivity. 

 

“I think that, he committed one too many crimes”. 

“He got his pay back through those torture sessions”. 

Sungwoon becomes overwhelmed. There was a lot of talking, and with what had just happened. He probably needed a little bit of silence, he could get that in his office if he thought about it rationally, but after bumping into his jerk of an ex-boyfriend, he was having a hard time thinking logically. 

“Do I feel sorry for him now that he’s Reek and Ramsay’s puppet?”

“No. Absolutely not. I feel sorry for characters, like Arya, Tyrion, Jon and sometimes Sansa. When she’s not talking”.

Yoohyeon summarises her argument getting a slight nod of approval from San, and a smile of amusement from Junhyuk. The two share a briefly charged moment, one of many that Sungwoon had witnessed. 

“Shut up”. 

“What?”

“I said shut the fuck up all of you, and get to work!” 

Sungwoon finally snaps, and at the one person he knew could handle him. He knew that if directed whatever this weird energy was at Yoohyeon, she wouldn’t get her feelings hurt. She wouldn’t like this, but she wouldn’t take it too personally because she knew him well. 

“Whoa, Boss we are working”. 

“Really? Cause to me it just looks like you’re flapping your gums and fiddling about with flowers AND THAT’S NOT WHAT I PAY YOU FOR!” 

The room goes silent. Eyes focus on Sungwoon who was now read as a tomato after his outburst. This was a total overreaction, and although Sungwoon could be uptight sometimes, it never reached this point. He was fuming and most of the staff looked like they didn’t know how to handle it. 

“I said get back to you work!”

“Okay guys, lets back to our arrangements”. 

Yoohyeon instructs as her best friend snaps at the group of florists. Hojung and San turn away to focus on their work. Junhyuk half works, but half watches Sungwoon out of concern. He looks to Yoohyeon. Aware that the only person who could get behind whatever was going with their boss would be his close friend. 

“Hey boss can we talk for a second” 

Yoohyeon swiftly walk across the store to her friend, pulling him from the store and into the back office. Pulling him out the tense and uncomfortable atmosphere he had created, there was a silence that was rare for the shop.

“What the hell are you doing?” 

“I’m pulling you to the side and telling you to take a break” 

Sungwoon protests, trying to pull out of his friend’s grip. But Yoohyeon was strong and she was determined. She closes the door behind the two of them, and points over to one of the chairs in the office silently instructing her friend to take a seat and calm down. 

“I’m the boss, I’m in charge of telling people when to take breaks”

“I’m the manager, and I’m also in charge of that”

Yoohyeon doesn’t back down. She pushes Sungwoon down into taking a seat, and walks over to the half empty water fountain in the corner of the room. She fills up a paper cup, and hopes a little bit of silence would be what her friend needed, that a drink. 

“Yoo-Yoo” 

“I’m saying you need to take a break”

“I know I lost my temper out there, but that’s because” 

Sungwoon could already feel the regret. He knew what he was like, when he was stressed and bothered. He knew to go away somewhere and be alone, but he stayed around others and caused an outburst and he would apologise to them eventually. He just needed to cool it down, maybe later on he would bribe them with food or drink. 

 

“Whatever reason it is, you need to go on a break. Get yourself together and comeback when you’re in a better mind frame”

“If you’re not in a better mind frame, then you don’t have to come back. I’ll cover the fort” 

Yoohyeon was understanding. She wasn’t asking what Sungwoon's issues, she would let him confess his feelings when he was ready. The years had allowed them to know how to handle each other, and so for now she was placing some space between Sungwoon and everything. Potentially anything that was bothering him, she didn't know just what yet.

“You’re not prone to outbursts like that, so the staff get it. They understand. Just go out. Take a break and come back when you’re ready” 

“Thanks” 

“No problem friend”. 

Sungwoon was grateful that his friend was giving him the benefit of the doubt. And letting him sort out his problems without intervening, she places a soft kiss on kiss on cheek before heading out of the office. She would be in charge of everything, she would take the work stress from him. 

The florist sits down alone, he searches his pockets for the business card.  
On it was a phone number. Given to him by Minhyun who had insisted that they needed to talk. Sungwoon was frustrated with how little he had said in that short interaction. The shock of suddenly seeing his ex, had rendered him speechless. When he had so much to say, after the years that had passed there was so much that he wanted to say.

It was irking Sungwoon, he wasn't going to let things go down like that. He felt like an idiot, there was so many things he deserved to tell Hwang Minhyun. He wasn’t going to be a speechless idiot, he had never been like this in the past and he didn’t want to be like that in the future either.

“Kang Daniel, boyfriend of Ha Sungwoon. How can I help?” 

“Hey-”

Sungwoon decides to make a call, but not to Hwang Minhyun yet. He was calling the man in his life that really mattered. His shakes his leg impatiently, waiting for the man to answer. He was busy with work, but he hoped that Daniel would have some time for him. Just as Sungwoon is about to hang up, the younger man cutely answers. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No. Just busy”

Sungwoon tried his best to sound upbeat as not to worry his partner. He wanted to give Daniel an update. To explain what had happened, he and Daniel had shredded to always be honest but he wasn’t sure how to go about telling him about what had happened. 

“Me too! That little man Mr Jo is really working me hard”

“Sometimes I wonder why I wasn’t born into wealth”  
Daniel worked very hard in his field, he was full of energy, ideas and always executed his work and got great results. He was on the path to having a great career in his field, but in on his career journey he had run into an unfair enjoy who liked to place more on Daniel's work load. 

“Are you having this conversation where someone could hear you?”

“No I’m in my car, I just got lunch”

Sungwoon knew that Daniel could be a little dopey, and when venting he worried that the male could be somewhere he was being hurt. He worried that Daniel would get a hard time, but fortunately Daniel was alone. Which helped just in case Daniel didn’t like what he was about to hear. 

"What about you, did you get something to eat?” 

“Not yet” 

The younger man was unaware, he was just being the lovely attentive and sweet boyfriend that Sungwoon was used to. He worried that they would go from this happy moment, to a low. He and Daniel rarely experienced lows, and he loved that even the slightly tense moment he could joke with him.

“You’re so little babe, you need to eat more and grow stronger” 

“I think I’ve reached the peak of my growing” 

“You’re grown in the places you need” 

They trade jokes and Sungwoon relaxes a bit, he wonders if that was the point. That maybe the younger had sensed something was off, and was trying to console him. Or maybe Sungwoon was overestimating his partner, his anxiety was fluctuating. 

“Yeah I guess” 

“Is something on your mind?”

Daniel finally tackles things. He had sensed off something, the tone of her voice was a little bit differently. 

“I saw Hwang Minhyun today” 

“As in… your ex?”

Daniel sounded more surprised than Sungwoon had been when seeing his ex. There is a brief pause, Sungwoon waits for Daniel to be the one to speak up first. What he said could dictate what Sungwoon planned to do. 

“Hmmmn” “What happened?”

”Nothing, I kind of freaked out”

“He gave me his business card and told me to call him when I was ready to speak”

Sungwoon admits that his first meeting with Minhyun in years had been incredibly awkward. Daniel knew from being around Sungwoon long enough that when overwhelmed with a situations, Sungwoon did two things. He either got mad and yelled like he did to his employees earlier, or he shut down awkwardly like he did in the coffee shop with Minhyun.

“Do you want to speak to him?"

"I told you, I freaked out"

"I'm not asking if you did. I'm asking if you want to"

Daniel drops a lot of the formalities and gets right to the point. He wasn’t being cold, Sungwoon didn’t feel spited. But the younger man liked to get straight to point, he didn’t skirt around the important things. 

"Yes. That's why you called me". 

"It's not because I still have feelings for him"

It was obvious for Sungwoon. He knew one hundred percent in his heart that he loved Daniel. This wasn't because he still held some feelings for his former boyfriend, he would never go back there, but there were some things he needed to say that had been left unsaid for the last couple of years. 

"But…you still have a lot of questions you need to be answered". 

"Yes"

Sungwoon was relieved that Daniel understood him and his intention and didn’t suspect him of anything. Any other person who knew Sungwoon's history's with Minhyun and just how much he had loved his ex. They would have forbidden him, and Sungwoon might have reluctantly agreed or he might have gone ahead and caused troubles for them.

"Thank you"

"Thank you…?"

"Why are you thanking me?"

It confused the florist, it should be the other way round. Sungwoon should thank his boyfriend for being so understanding. He should thank the man for making this so much easier. For not making him feel guilty for wanting answers. Sungwoon had so many things he could be thankful for. 

"For calling, and telling me straight away and not lying". 

"I would never lie to you". 

"Good"

The two share a brief and comfortable silence, before the conversation changes. They talk about lunch, Daniel had just gone to Subway and gotten his favourite footlong. Sungwoon moans about how the man was able to eat as much as he wanted without fear of ever putting on weight. Daniel of course flatters his boyfriend, and they hang up their call in good spirits.

"How have you been?"

The dark haired male asks from across the coffee shop's table for two. Across from him sat Ha Sungwoon who had called him sooner than he had expected. This time he was a little bit more talkative, not by much but enough to set the meet up at the coffee shop they had bumped into. 

Minhyun gives a frivolous catch up that Sungwoon barely listens too. He was too distracted, plus he had learned a lot of what he was being told by their mutual friends. Taehyun was still in contact with Minhyun, even though the lawyer had fucked up in his relationship. Their friendship had remained in fact although they were not as close as they used to be.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?” 

"You're still blunt as you once were".

The nerves that Sungwoon had felt from earlier had disappeared, there was still some anxiety. But more than anything, Sungwoon wanted to talk, he needed to hear Minhyun out. Because once things had ended between the two of them, Sungwoon had cut Minhyun off. He had sworn that the dark haired man was dead to him. 

"I could die any minute"

"That’s what you used to say when you felt impatient about something". 

The handsome man chuckles watching Sungwoon fondly. His striking and sharp features, change. He becomes cuter, and Sungwoon remembers the duality of the younger man. It was one of the things that had a de Sungwoon flutter for the younger man initially. 

"Can you get to the point?” 

“Still blunt as ever”. 

“Yeah, well you always did like to waffle on”. 

“You were always impatient”. 

The two fall into a comfortable back and forth. Sungwoon remembers that they had a witty back and forth. They could go on for hours, the banter. They had grown up together, and so they knew how to push each other’s buttons. To other people they might have sounded harsh, but the truth was 

“Okay fine, I’ll patiently listen. What do you have to say”?

Sungwoon had come here to hear the truth from his ex. Allow him to give an explanation and to try and get some closure. But he knew what Minhyun was like, he liked to talk a lot. He liked to distract from the main point that was why he was such a good lawyer. 

“I… I…I’m sorry for the way things ended.”

“You’re forgiven.”

“I am?”

The florist surprises himself a little with his reaction. But he had been expecting Minhyun to come up with a lot of excuses. But to hear him start with an apology. He realised that was all he needed. He didn’t need explanations. It wouldn’t change the current moment, their present. 

“Yes”. 

“Really?” 

“That’s what I said.”

Minhyun watches the smaller man surprised by the reaction. When they had broken up Sungwoon had cut him off, and that hadn’t been a surprise to him. What Minhyun had done was foul, he had betrayed his trust. But he didn’t expect to be forgiven even years later. He just hoped that he would be able to explain himself. 

“I didn’t think you would forgive me that easily.”

“It had happened years ago.”

“So you’re letting by gones be by gones?”

The Sungwoon that he knew wasn’t this forgiving. He was the type of person who held grudges. He let things fester, and his anger and dislike for a person grew and planted roots inside of him. Sungwoon was the type who held onto things, and that was why his relationship hadn’t been that great. 

Well that was what Minhyun remembered of the older man, but it appeared that things were different. He had just dropped things, it appeared that the reaction from earlier on was simply shock. Not anger, he was back here telling him that he would be moving past things without an explanation. 

“ What you did was messed up. But me being upset about it years later, it doesn’t resolve anything”

Sungwoon thought about it. There was no use in him holding onto this, his life had moved on. His life with Minhyun, didn’t even feel like the past. It felt like he had been in an alternative world and now he had moved on. He was happy and he wouldn’t mull over something like that anymore. 

“Wow you’ve changed. You used to be able to hold a grudge. In fact, last time we saw each other. Didn’t you wish that I was dead?”

Minhyun remembers being cursed at as the smaller man run out of their shared apartment. Half dressed, Minhyun had run after his ex-boyfriend, to try and reason with him. But from what he had just been caught doing, there was no way that Minhyun was going to get what he wanted off of his chest. There was no way he could explain his side of the story while he was caught with his pants literally down. 

“Well…I guess I always had a flair for the dramatic.”

“You were upset.”

The dark haired male acknowledges Sungwoon's feelings. When they were together and Minhyun did something wrong, he was never the type of acknowledge Sungwoon's feelings. He only ever thought of things from his perspective and when he try to understand Sungwoon it always felt like he was doing it begrudgingly. Like he was forced to understand his partner that was one of the things the smaller male hated about him at the time. 

“How had we gone from US. Best friends and lovers, to well… you cheating on me with my best friend?” 

Coming back from a busy day at work, planning the build for his flower store. Sungwoon had been incredibly busy those last few weeks preparing to bring his baby into the world, he had been working long days. And had hardly seen his partner in a while, so one day he decided to return from work early to spend time with his boyfriend. Only to discover his boyfriend was already spending time with someone else. 

“I know it was foul.”

Minhyun acknowledges his mistake, something that Sungwoon wasn’t used to. The younger man didn’t apologise well, and so Sungwoon didn't know what to make of the humility he was seeing in front of him right now.

“And it wasn’t just a one thing too. Eunwoo made sure to let me know all the gory details.”

“For six months you guys were fooling around.”

Sungwoon's former friend had pretty much thrown away any prospect of reconciliation. She showers absolutely no remorse when it came to her actions. She was highly infatuated with Minhyun, she believed what they had was long lasting and was willing to throw away her boyfriend and best friend.

“Things in our relationship had changed…I felt like you were pushing me away. I was stressed, and anxious about starting at my new firm”

“I might have snapped at you a few times, maybe given you a hard time. But that’s no excuse to cheat on someone.”

To the florist it sounded like excuses that Minhyun had told himself, to nil the guilt. Things he had said to comfort him, but right now it bought Sungwoon no comfort. He could understand being stressed, heck he had been stressed at that time too but cheating wasn't a stress reliever. 

“Why Eunwoo of all people.”

“If it had been anyone else. I might have forgiven you. I might have tried to understand. But I still can’t.” 

That was part of the reason everything had hit Sungwoon so hard. Not only was it a betrayal, but it was two parties he had loved for years. He was confused, why had two people he had put so much trust into decided to go behind and do something so seedy?

“We’ve been friends for so long. Well we were. She was there for me. When I was having a hard time at work. She was there to comfort me. She bolstered up my fragile ego.”

“You were so busy that I didn’t want to bother you. I didn’t want to become a burden to you.”

Minhyun weakly excuses. As he explains everything, it doesn’t quite sit well with Sungwoon. He knew that there was temptation everywhere but if a partner was worth it then one wouldn't fall into the trap. If Eunwoo had valued his friendship and Minhyun valued his love, then their affair would have never happened in the first place. 

"I acted childishly. I chose the wrong path and I regret it. I regret how much I hurt you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Well now I understand it.”

The lawyer admits his faults. At the end of the day he was to blame. But he's surprised he doesn’t get a further grilling or worse admonishing from the older male. Sungwoon understood him? He was forgiven? Just like that? 

“Our communication. I don’t think it was ever that great. I snapped at you a lot. I made you feel bad about things.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to-”

Minhyun watches Sungwoon, feeling a little bit thrown off guard. This calm and accepting reaction, it's not what he expected and so all what he had expected to say, didn’t apply. The older man was being so mature about this and honestly the lawyer had been ready to do a lot of grovelling. 

“No, it’s what I’m saying. From my own mouth. I admit that I wasn’t perfect. And maybe Eunwoo was there to comfort you in the ways that I couldn’t. I'm sorry that I couldn’t.”

The florist figured if he owned up to the little part in this disaster that he had to play, then he could let it go. Well that was what he had learned from his therapist whom he saw shortly saw during the dark period of his life.

“Sungwoon. Just let me finish. I'm sorry for my part of things, I own it. It couldn’t just be you at fault.”

“Right.”

That exchange to Sungwoon signals the finalisation to their chapter. The florist manages to push through some small talk with his ex. The tension in the air had dissipated for the most part and all was left was a little awkwardness. But Sungwoon could manage that, he just thought of Minhyun as a friend of a friend and that would be the end of it.

Later that night, Sungwoon returns home, to find his boyfriend had bee waiting for him. Sat in the living room, the man was still dressed in his work clothes. With a beer in hand, he half watches one of their favourite foreign soaps. Even though they didn’t understand half of the dialogue the pair still watched it for the gripping acting. 

"Did you miss me?"

"Always."

From the looks of it, the younger male had clocked out of work early. For most it was clocking out time, but for Daniel being back now was a little unusual and out of character. Normally Daniel liked to stay late after work, he pushed himself harder for better results.

However today was different, was here in the living room. Sat comfortably, his smart shirt unbutton down to his chest. Sungwoon gets a peak at his toned chest, the man was so sexy without even trying sometimes.

As Sungwoon makes his way in and greets the younger. Immediately he could see that the brunette was worried. Even though he was trying not to look it, he was trying to put across a cool and chirpy demeanour. It was what he always did when he was worried, but still he doesn’t ask any questions. 

The strawberry blonde knew it was because his lover trusted him. He trusted that Sungwoon hadn't done anything wrong. Daniel knew the heartbreak that his boyfriend had been through. He had been the one to put the pieces back together, so Daniel knew that Sungwoon would never hurt him the way that he was hurt. 

"How much did you miss me?"

"More than words can appropriately describe."

Sungwoon takes a seat on the lap of his younger boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the male’s shoulders. Automatically Daniel's hands slide to the smaller man's waist, pulling him a little bit closer. So close to each other, the two start to whisper and flirt, the sexual energy and connection was still there and intact.

"What's inappropriate?" 

"Saying I want to fuck you so hard into the couch, that the neighbours wake up to the sound of my name."

The flirting becomes more X-rated, as Daniel begins to kiss his lover down his neck. Making sure to nip a little at the pale man's flesh. His large hand sliding down to Sungwoon's crotch. It didn’t take the florist doing much for the younger male to get this excited, even the prospect of sex was enough to turn on Daniel.

"Wow. You missed me THAT much?"

"Even more"

"Then why don't you show me?”

Just like that they breeze over the potential tension. No questions asked. They were on to the next thing. They were so strong. Daniel was so strong, as he lifts his partner up, and places him down on the sofa. He takes his place in between Sungwoon's legs, but he stops there. 

"Will you let me?"

"You’ve never had to ask to before."

The two talked, taking had always been a part of their foreplay. A few words from Sungwoon could get Daniel harder than anything else. Especially when Sungwoon was as bright and smiley as he was right now. Daniel didn’t see any doubt in his man's eyes, and so he leans down to capture the man's pretty little pink lips. If just for a moment, then Daniel would take his breath away. 

"What's on your mind"?

"You"

"Me?"

In the middle of the night the two lovers had yet to sleep. After a couple of rounds of passionate love making and a couple of breaks to eat and hydrate. Both males had called it quits ready to sleep. But neither had been able to sleep and so they just lay there in each other's arms.

Daniel Is the first to break the silence, he couldn't take it much longer. Sungwoon had pretty help a poker face since coming home. He hadn't asked any probing questions, but for some reason now felt like the right time to ask a question. He just wanted to know if the man he loved was okay. 

"I'm right here". 

"Yes. You’ve always been here for me."

Since the beginning of their relationship, Daniel asserted that he would always be there for his partner. At first it was just a friendship with benefits. The sex was great but Daniel turned out to be a better confidant than anyone else in Sungwoon's life. He was neither sensitive nor judgemental.

"How did you deal with the fact that I was still in love with someone else when we first got together?"

When Sungwoon and Daniel had first met. The older male was still smarting over the betrayal of his former love. He was hard to deal with, he was lacking in the trust department, the emotional and even in the fun department. He was hurt, but even still he loved Hwang Minhyun still and it took longer than Sungwoon was proud of to eventually get over his ex.

"I thought about how one day it could be me. And that I would just enjoy the sex In the meantime till then."

Replies simply, a fond smile coming onto his face as If he had travelled back in time to the moments of their past. Sungwoon was glad the younger looked on their past together fondly, even though he had been difficult to work with in the past and Evans now sometimes. 

"That's stupid". 

"I was stupid in love. I still am."

"You're still stupid.”

"That too."

This was Sungwoon's favourite thing about their relationship. That even in the midst of a serious subject, they were still able to laugh and joke around. When they first met Sungwoon had been so wound up and difficult to get along with, but now as time had passed he had learned to take things less seriously. 

"But back then it made sense to me. Just wait it out and maybe he'll come to you. He'll see you. And he did". 

Daniel had loved Sungwoon from the very most they had met. He had loved him but known the man had his issues that he needed to deal with. So he stayed by his side to support him. If he couldn't be the man's lover then he was content with being his friend too. But eventually Sungwoon slowly opened up his heart to the younger man and years later here he was. Just as in love as he had been on that very first day.

"Okay spit it out"

A day later Sungwoon is bluntly confronted by his best friend and employee at a staff dinner. As promised for all the hard work, Sungwoon had decided to treat his staff to a dinner out at one of the best local restaurants. He had meant it as a treat for their hard work and an apology for his crappy behaviour the day before. 

All the staff had turned up, and on top of that friends Jisung, Jisoo and Taehyun had joined the work dinner. But would be paying for themselves. Daniel was busy with work but overall Sungwoon was surrounded with all the people he loved. 

"Yoo-Yoo told us about yesterday". 

Jisung had heard about his friend's sudden outburst and foul temper at work, but there had been no explanation as to why it had happened. Sungwoon had been noticeably missing from their meet up at the pub, and so it lead the software engineer to worry for his friend a little. 

"She said you were Satan’s spawn incarnate". 

"Word for word what she said".

Hojung and San speak up, they were stirring the pot in a joking way. Getting laughs from Junhyuk, Jisoo, and Ji Sung. Taehyun as usual wore his poker face, he wasn't much of a laugher even if he found things to be funny. It wasn't that he was cold or disconnected, he just didn't show much reaction and that was his way. 

"You guys are assholes." 

"We the innocent bystanders who listened as you spurned your boss's name."

Yoohyeon on the other hand has a reaction. She flips the two younger employees the bird, with a smile on her face of course. She knew the boys were joking and as was she. They had been around to hear a mini rant about her boss and best friend, but it was all said in love. 

"Well he's my friend so I get a pass". 

"You were in work hours so I wasn’t your friend. I was your boss". 

"Oh oh, boss you should give her a pay deduction". 

"Shut up rat". 

"Or you could pay for the dinner".

The table becomes lively with banter as they wait for their food to be prepared and served. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits, but to an outsider they could be mistaken for a group of bickering friends.

"Don’t change the subject". 

"What happened yesterday? You went out on your break like Joffrey Baratheon and came back like Samwell Tarly".

Yoohyeon getting back to her sense confronts her friend and his sudden change in behaviour. Suddenly all eyes turn to Sungwoon, awaiting his answer. He could see Jisung was especially interested, after all it wasn't often that Sungwoon just lost his temper like that. If anything he knew the florist to hate confrontation, he had to feel pushed into it. 

"I saw Hwang Minhyun."

"You what?"

Just the simple revelation was enough to silence most of the people around the table. As most of the people knew about his ex and the affect that he had on the man with the strawberry blonde hair. They had been around Sungwoon long enough to never bring up his name or ask questions about him or talk about him. Taehyun knew this especially and he'd tried to limit the amount he talked about his friend. 

"I saw Hwang Minhyun, yesterday morning after i got the coffees."

"Okay that explains the outburst."

For the four florists this disclosure was enough to explain the shitty mood their boss had been in. He had been caught off guard meeting the man who had broken his heart, and so any little bit of resentment that had festered since that sudden outburst was forgiven under the circumstances. 

"Did you talk to him?"

"Not at first. I ran out there. I was frazzled."

Jisung' mood and demeanour had turned dark the second that he had heard Minhyun's name. They had been best friends, closer than Sungwoon and Eunwoo had ever been. He had taken the whole cheating scandal harder than anyone, his girlfriend had cheated on him with his best friend. He had been put in the same position as Sungwoon, but he Jisung felt it harder. 

"Then what happened?" 

"Our cloud went on his break and got some lunch time dick. He came back all glowing and happy". 

Yoohyeon answers the question for Sungwoon. Not that he had told her anything, she was just making an assumption. Apart from a few, most of the table seems to be able to buy the explanation. 

"Daniel really is capable."

"Oh my goodness, I'm so shy."

Jisoo speaks up joking, she cutely covers her cheeks gaining the laughter of most of the table. She had been a welcome addition to their group, through Jisung she had managed to assimilate easily. Unlike his precious girlfriend who was like an acquired taste, Jisoo was loved by all for her quirky sense of humour, her approachability and kindness. 

"He was with Hwang Minhyun at lunch time."

"What?"

"I saw him. They looked pretty cosy". 

Heads whip from the cute woman with the purple hair, to the man with the strawberry blonde hair. Sungwoon watches San who had easily exposed him like that. He hadn't seen the younger then, but that was probably because he had caught up in a pretty intense moment.

"Tell me he's lying Sungwoon".

"No. He's not. He just doesn’t know what happened but he saw us."

Sungwoon turns to address Jisung this time. The man looked hurt and betrayed. Jisoo who was sat beside him was watching him close, she was trying to comfort him. This was a sensitive topic but she was choosing not to step in and speak up because she supposed that would make things worse. 

"What happened?"

"We talked." 

"What did you have to talk to that cheating bum about?" 

"About…the way we left things."

Silence falls over their table as the pair have their To and fro. Jisung becoming more agitated with every question. Sungwoon trying to answer them as honestly as possible. He and Jisung had cursed their former partners and promised to never speak to them again, yet here Sungwoon was having broken their pact. 

"You mean how he left things when he slept with my ex? Your best friend Eunwoo?!"

"Jisung, calm down."

"How can I be calm when he's falling back into the snake’s pit?"

Jisoo tried to step in and soothe her man, she could see how close he was to losing it and snapping. But the man couldn't be comforted, he couldn't be calmed, he had remembered how much Sungwoon loved his partner. How easily controlled he had been in the past and he worried that their meeting had been more of the same. Minhyun’s manipulations, veiling in his charming and likeable façade.

“What did he say huh?”

“That he was sorry?”

“That he'd never do it again, and he wants to be friends?”

“Are you stupid?”

“Don't you know what that is? It's a trap.”

Jisung keeps going, the more worried he got the angrier he sounds. He tries to reach his friend, with a little tough talking. Sungwoon knew that, and he doesn’t flinch. His feelings aren’t hurt, because he knew that all of this was manifesting from his friend’s concern. But the eyes around the table, they seemed concerned that this could erupt into more. 

“Jisung turn down.”

“How can me, when my friend is going to fall down the rabbit hole again.”

Taehyun after being silent for this long finally speaks up in hopes to calm down his friend. But Jisung was in despair, he didn’t want his friend back with the man who broke both of their hearts. Taehyun would also agree, he wouldn’t suggest that Sungwoon and Minhyun get back together. But he knew Sungwoon, and even though he loved Minhyun, he wasn’t THAT easy. 

“I got closure, that's all it was”. 

“We're not friends, we never will be”.

Sungwoon tries to explain, but Jisung doesn’t seem all that convinced. Looking around the table, there were a lot of unconvinced people too. Hojung was pulling faces at San, probably annoyed that the poker faced male had opened up a can of worms by exposing the coffee shop conversation. 

“After we talked I headed home and I had super-hot sex with my goofy boyfriend, we ate pizzas and fucked some more. 

Needing to cut through the tension, Sungwoon makes the confession. As desired, it lightens up the atmosphere. The florist gains laughs or closed smiles, apart from one person who still seemed uptight. Sungwoon hoped maybe the food would be able to mellow out his friend. 

“Sounds heavenly.”

“Not so shy anymore are you.”

Jisoo is the first to speak up and Yoohyeon joins, they were taking advantage of the lightening of the mood. They were trying to build on that. The food was being served, and so they would continue to try to lift up the moods. 

“Does he know?”

“Yes. I told him before I saw Minhyun again.” 

“Liar. If Danny knew you had seen Minhyun he wouldn’t have let you meet him again.”

Jisung wasn’t letting things pass. He was going to confront Sungwoon. Bringing up what he stood to lose if he did something stupid. If he let him get sucked up by his ex. Sungwoon could tell it wasn’t sitting well with Jisung, he didn’t understand why Daniel would risk it. 

“Yes he would.” 

“He would?”

Jisoo confronts her fiancé who had torpedoed the mood of the group. She knew he was worried about his friend, but he had to take into consideration that like he had. Sungwoon had also grown stronger and was happy and had moved on. She understood why Sungwoon had met up with her ex, and was in support of him

“He trusts Sungwoon. Some couples actually have trust.”

“I trust you.”

Jisung immediately feels like an idiot. He remembers the relationship that Daniel and Sungwoon had and comparing it to the one Sungwoon had with Hwang Minhyun and there was no competition. Sungwoon had met a better man, a patient and caring man who understood and trusted him and he knew Sungwoon would never try and ruin that.

“I’m sorry Cloud” 

“Whatever loser!”

The two friends easily patch things up and the tension that had lingered suddenly disperses. There was laughter, jokes and the camaraderie that they were used to. Food was shared and light hearted conversation was made. Junhyuk telling a delightful story of his grandmother and lovely letters she sends. Yoohyeon watches the man fondly, holding his hand under the table.

As all of this is going on, Sungwoon who was focused on his food feels his pocket vibrating. Taking his phone from his pocket, Sungwoon is delighted to see the caller ID was none other than his boyfriend. He quickly answers the phone wanting to hear his voice. 

“Hello Danny!”

“What?”

“WHAT?”

“Ha ha very funny Danny I'm hanging u- wait, are you foreal?”

“FUCK!”

This very short sequence of words gains the attention of not just their own table but everyone in the restaurant. With each phrase Sungwoon found himself getting louder, his expression was that of shock and disbelief. He couldn’t believe just what he was hearing, this had to be a joke. 

“Sungwoon, what’s up?”

Taehyun watches his best friend closely. That kind of reaction was unlike Sungwoon, sure he could get excited about things. But to get that loud about it, whatever had happened wasn’t very good. He could see with the way his friend’s face contorts, it was another problem when they had just resolved something. 

“Are you out of your mind?”

“I’m asking you a question.”

Furious, the florist storms out of the police station with his bruised and cut up younger boyfriend in tow. It had been half an hour since he got the call from his partner to come and collect him from the station, to bail him out. Sungwoon couldn’t believe it now as he leads the male to the car park, he was shocked, disappointed and a little irritated. 

“I did wrong.”

“Of course you did, at least you know that much. Fuck sake Kang Daniel!”

Sungwoon had to come and collect his boyfriend for assault and public disruption. Daniel had been arrested at a coffee shop nearby and a conversation had turned very violent. A fight broke out and it damaged some of the property in the business. Hence why he had been arrested when the fight was eventually broken up. 

 

“Sungwoon wait up!” 

“Oh god.” 

Sungwoon turns around to see the other party involved in the fight running to catch up to him and his boyfriend. His face was in a worse condition that Daniel’s his eye was swollen shut, he had a few cuts on his arms. But Sungwoon had no empathy for his ex. especially with the grin that makes its way onto his face. 

“Stay away from him.”

“What are you doing here?”

The florist ignores his heated up boyfriend, and confronts his ex. Minhyun grins in the direction of Daniel, despite being beaten by the younger physically. The lawyer had come out on top, he had gotten the brunette to act out of his character and lose it as he had. And now, he was making Daniel act like some brute. 

“I just came to tell you that I was dropping the charges.”

“How good of you!”

“I’m sorry you got called out, things just got out of hand. I said something that I shouldn’t have.” 

Despite the defense that Sungwoon had right up now, Minhyun isn’t deterred from approaching him. Even in front of his attacker who grew irritated by the second. The lawyer seemed to be having fun, his smile hadn’t been wiped from his face. He had always been like this, even in the tensest of situations he could slap a smile onto his face. 

 

“And my boyfriend acted like he had no brain and attacked you.”

“Something like that-.” 

“Shut your mouth or I’ll punch you in it again.”

Minhyun quickly jumps onto the blonde’s comment, inevitably winding up his younger boyfriend. Sungwoon who was a little bit more impatient than most days hits Daniel in the rib, he knew that the younger had suffered some damage earlier in his fight. But he wasn’t sympathetic and barely glances at Daniel as he groans in pain. 

“Oww”. 

“You- get in the car”. 

“Not without you”. 

“What the hell did I just say?”

Minhyun watches on amused by the little interaction by his ex and boyfriend. Sungwoon was still as no nonsense as he had been in the past. But now he looked like a parent scolding their child. They didn’t seem like a couple to Minhyun, it was satisfying to watch the young man to be put in his place. 

Daniel sighs, reluctantly he gives into his older lover’s wishes and heads off in the direction of his car. Not before glaring at the lawyer, he snarls a bit before turning away. Sungwoon frowns becoming more irritated, he hated being put in this kind of situation. 

“He’s a scary one. Pretty strong. It felt like punching a wall.” 

“It’s not funny. Whatever you did or said. I see you’re still an antagonising little shit stirrer.”

“Don’t ever talk to me or my boyfriend again.”

Sungwoon remembers the kind of person that Minhyun was. He liked to get under the skin of others. He was so smart with his mouth, he knew how to antagonise and manipulate people. Daniel had been a pretty easy target apparently and it was making the florist mad the more he thought about it. All of this, it had been planned by Minhyun. He had wanted this trouble. 

“Come on, now. Don’t act like that. You knew I was a trouble maker, but that was never a problem for you.”

“No. It wasn’t back then. But it is now.”

Snaking around, Hwang Minhyun must think he’s going his prey where he wants. He was going in for the attack. He had turned up his charm, flirting with Sungwoon despite the situation. He was trying to unnerve Sungwoon but it wasn’t working, the older was pissed off too much. 

“Were it someone else. I might have fallen for the same tricks you pulled yesterday. The looks, the smiles, the hand holding. Your tired little routine, I would have fallen for it. But He’s not just anyone.”

Sungwoon had seen it all, he had seen the signs. Minhyun hadn’t changed and so now he was easy to read. The apology wasn’t to resolve the issues they had and move on. He had come back for Sungwoon. When he put his mind to something, Minhyun liked to achieve. Just like Jisung feared, the man was already trying to get in between him and Daniel’s relationship. 

“He’s THE one”

“Scoff all you like but while you’ve been gone living your life. I didn’t stop living mine.”

“Almost did.”

The florist makes sure to meet Minhyun in the eyes, to let him know he was serious. He doesn’t hesitate with his words at all, he hoped that saying it once would be enough for Minhyun. The smile had been wiped off of his face at this point, as things probably weren’t going the way he had been expecting at this point. 

“But you see that guy over there.”

“The goofy kid?”

“Yes him. He saved my life. He saved me from a heartbreak and put me back together again. I owe him my life.”

Sungwoon wasn’t wavering at all. His love for Daniel was more than tenfold of the love that he had with Minhyun. It was a healing love, the kind of love that made him feel whole. If he lost Daniel, he knew for certain that there would be no way he could be put back together again. 

“You’re such an idiot.” 

“Yes I am. A total idiot.” 

An hour later, the florist and his boyfriend were sat in their bedroom. Both had showered and changed wearing their night clothes. The weather was warm so the pair had decided to sleep in some shorts. But their appearances were clear as night and day. 

Daniel was so tall, broad, and muscular and toned. With the bruises and scratch marks he had received he looked pretty touch. Meanwhile Sungwoon sat legs in front of him, was small, narrow and toned. He looked so delicate, that’s another thing Daniel loved about his boyfriend he was tough but he looked so delicate and cute. 

“Why did you go and meet him anyway?”

“He asked to meet me.”

“And so you just do it.”

Sungwoon was cleaning up Daniel’s cuts, with their first aid box. But he wanted to talk to the younger and try and understand what he was even doing with the lawyer in the first place. He had suspected that Minhyun had been the first to reach out, but why had Daniel accepted the request to meet up?

“You did too.” 

“Well he’s my ex.”

“Yeah well. When he called me, I realised I had some questions for him.”

Sungwoon pauses as he wraps up Daniel’s arm, he watches younger male confused. What would Daniel have to ask that he couldn’t ask his boyfriend? It’s not like Sungwoon hadn’t been forthcoming with what had happened, in fact he thought that maybe he had been a little too forthcoming. 

“Like what?” 

“How did he even get my number?” 

“Why did he want to meet up?”

 

Daniel hadn’t been expecting to hear from the Sungwoon’s ex. The meeting between Sungwoon and Minhyun had thrown him off a little. But from what his boyfriend had told him. The chapter had been closed and with that Daniel expected it would be the last they would hear of the man. 

“Turns out he got the number from Taehyun.”

“Idiot” 

However he got the call from a number he didn’t recognised and when he answered the phone. It turned out the Minhyun and Sungwoon’s mutual friend had innocently passed his phone number on. During the call the lawyer had been nothing but charming, he sounded sincere, like this conversation would be in the best interest of Sungwoon. 

“He said he wanted to talk about you, and apologise. I don’t know. I took him at face value.”

“You were stupid to do that.”

Despite what he had been told about Minhyun by anyone he run into. It took being around the man to realise what kind of man he truly was. A manipulator, a callous and cold man who could easily sleep with his best friend’s woman. The kind of man who could betray his boyfriend for months, all of that was put on display for Daniel. 

“I guess. But I wanted to hear him out. I don’t know I was hoping maybe we could come to our own closure.”

“I’m sorry, I forgot the part where you dated him.” 

Sungwoon couldn’t understand the logic of meeting up with his ex-boyfriend in a café. What would they have gotten resolved? They had never met? Sungwoon hadn’t talked about Daniel to Minhyun, so why had he been so interested? He thought Daniel would have more sense than to agree with this meeting. 

“Your break up affected me too you know. It was next to impossible to win your trust.”

“I had to chip at the wall you built up and sometimes you still have it up.” 

“Like when you ask who I’m working late with. And how often you get me to update what I’m doing when I’m working extra hours.”

Sungwoon knew that he could be a little difficult. The reason he asked for so many updates from Daniel was not that he didn’t trust him. They wouldn’t be together if he didn’t trust the younger. But sometimes his anxiety bought up older memories that he would rather forget. He was sure his demands could be a little irritating to someone who had been wholly independent before meeting him. 

“I get it. And I abide by it”.

“I just wanted to let him know he caused a lot of damage.”

Daniel knew that Sungwoon wasn’t restless for no reason. There was rhyme and reason behind why he often got as anxious as he did. Being betrayed by not one but two people you put your trust in is a lot. And over time Sungwoon had become less stressed. He gave Daniel his space, he didn’t suffocate him. But still, there were somethings that needed to be said. 

“So why couldn’t you do that with your words?”

“Well I tried, but-“

“But what, your fists did the talking?” 

With the reasons behind the sudden meeting explained. The sudden fight was something that didn’t make sense to Sungwoon. As long as he had known the younger, he had known Daniel to be a pacifist. He got angry and upset like anyone, but he liked to sulk about it. 

To take long walks, listen to movies or even work it out. He never caused any harm to others, and so being called to the police station to pick him after committing a violent deed. It didn’t make sense to Sungwoon. Not when it came to the person he considered to have the most patience of all. 

“He said he wanted you back-”

“What?”

“He said he was going to get you back.” 

“And you believed him.”

Sungwoon couldn’t believe that was all it took to stir up Daniel. It was kind of embarrassing when he looked back at it. Daniel hated how easily he had been baited by the older man. He had started off so charmingly, he seemed kind of cool that Daniel almost fell into his act.

Minhyun talked about meeting with Sungwoon the day before, and how they had hashed out some things. He had also let Daniel ask a few things, and explain that his actions had caused a lot of pain to Sungwoon. From what he had seen, it seemed that Hwang Minhyun was understanding him. But then things went left as the lawyer kept speaking. 

“No. but then he started talking about you. How you used to be when you were together”. 

“He called you easy.”

The strawberry blonde rolls his eyes, it’s not the first time he had heard such a thing. Even when they were together, Minhyun liked to tease Sungwoon. About how easily mollified if he was upset. The lawyer knew back then that he could pretty much do anything he wanted and be forgiven by the florist. 

That was probably why he was so comfortable sleeping with Eunwoo. He didn’t think that Sungwoon would break up with him. And maybe if he had allowed the charming man to talk to him any earlier, then he probably would have given up. But two years later, he had changed. 

“You’re not normally easily this baited.”

“I know. But it was you he was shit talking. Not me.”

Hwang Minhyun had zeroed in on Daniel’s weakness in such a short time. Sure the threats to steal him away were irksome but he could have put up with that. Any insults to his person wouldn’t have bothered Daniel either, he was confident in who he was. No stranger could take that away from him. 

However hearing an ill work spoken about Sungwoon had set something off in Daniel. The protective side of him came out, the side that loved Sungwoon more than anything in the world. The side that was prideful, and couldn’t allow his love to be disrespected. It came out when pushed and with all the insults Minhyun had piled up, Daniel couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Ok.”

“Don’t do it again. “

“I won’t.”

Once Daniel had gotten into the tussle with the older man, he had sorely regretted swinging. Not because of the trouble that he had gotten into, but because of how he had debased himself. He had embarrassed himself, and acted so roughly because a devious character had made him look like a thoughtless thug with no sense. 

“Don’t hurt yourself.” 

“He looked worse for wear.”

The pair laugh, Sungwoon could picture just how much more swollen the lawyer’s face would get. It was what he deserved. To his relief he had dropped the charges and wouldn’t be doing anything shady. Even as Sungwoon had rejected him and gone back to his boyfriend.

“Yes he did. But I don’t want a scratch your beautiful face again. This is my favourite face.”

“I’m sorry. You must have been worried.”

“There we go. You figure out it.”

The florist cups his boyfriend’s sheepish looking face. He was relieved that Daniel understood his reaction. Why he had been so annoyed. He was a little disappointed, a little annoyed and confused. But mostly he was worried. He felt bad that he had ever been involved with someone who could get to Daniel like that. He 

“Kiss me.” 

“You’re not mad anymore?”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

It was done. Letting his boyfriend wrap his arms around him, to press a soft kiss upon his lips. The florist smiles into the kiss, he feels his boyfriend’s hands slide to his waist pulling him closer. Deepening their kiss, it was a soft, swift and hopeful kiss. 

Ha Sungwoon was no longer going to waste his thoughts on his ex-boyfriend and his shenanigans. Not when he had the love of his life right in front of him. The kind of idiot he didn’t love at first, but now he couldn’t imagine another day in which he didn’t love Kang Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Did you like it?


End file.
